Fighting and Making Up
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian In this one Fae is stressed over paperwork and takes it out on Sebastian, like she always does when she's stressed out. Finally it gets to the point where Sebastian tells her off, telling to quit. Which earns him basically the silent treatment in a way. How will Sebastian dig his way out this time? Enjoy :)


Fae is completely stressed over all the paperwork on her desk. Every time she thinks she makes a dent in the paperwork, more comes in. Sebastian sighs and asks to help her which only gets his head bit off. He doesn't take it personally, he knows his kitten is only stressed and needs to let that stress out. But even Fae's demon has a breaking point and today is that day.

"Lady Fae! That is enough! I am not your doormat to let you're damn stress out on. If you're stressed play with the damn dog, take a walk, do anything! But don't take it out on me!" yells Sebastian frustrated

She blinks at him and boy does she let him have it, a lot calmly but there is definite bite in her words.

"Is that so huh? Well sorry for expressing myself to you. I'm just stressed and you of all people should know, love. That I can't handle stress. For now on, I'll keep my emotions to myself and bury myself in my work." says Fae

"That isn't what what I meant, kitten." says Sebastian

Fae doesn't say a word, she doesn't want to get yelled at again. She just goes back to work.

"Lady Fae?" asks Sebastian

"You're excused, I don't need you at the moment, Sebastian." says Fae

"Lady Fae. I didn't mean for you to shut down and not talk to me, anymore." says Sebastian

"We're not discussing that anymore, you're excused. Please leave. I'll call for you if I need you again." says Fae

She won't, and Sebastian knows it. He stuck his foot in his mouth really deep this time, he leaves before he can dig his hole deeper. Without knowing that leaving without talking this out, made the situation ten times worse. Since they usually talk stuff like this out in five minutes. Fae works on, she only stops to take a sip of tea, go to the restroom, or stretch. She doesn't leave the room for anything else.

A few hours later she has at least half of the work done. She goes to dinner and doesn't really speak to Sebastian. This is her way of giving him what he wants, not telling him anything about how far she's going on her work. Now, Sebastian definitely knows he dug his hole deeper. He doesn't know how though, all he did leave the room. That's when it clicks. When he left the room instead of insisting that isn't what he wants, is when he dug the hole deeper. Fae gets up without another word except to say thanks for the meal. She goes back to work on the paperwork as Sebastian tries to figure out how to dig himself out this time. He decides to speak from his heart and hope that does the trick. He walks to her office and knocks on the door.

"Enter" says Fae

"Doll, we need to talk." says Sebastian

"About?" asks Fae, not looking up from her paperwork.

"About earlier today." says Sebastian

"There is nothing to talk about, you don't care about my feelings and don't want to hear about me being stressed. Discussion over. It's okay." says Fae

"Discussion not over, kitten. It barely began. That isn't at all what I said." says Sebastian

" "Lady Fae! That is enough! I am not your doormat to let you're damn stress out on. If you're stressed play with the damn dog, take a walk, do anything! But don't take it out on me!" Surely doesn't tell me any different." says Fae

"Sigh. Yes, it does sound like that. But that would mean I don't love you anymore to mean that." says Sebastian

Those words crush her, if that is what he's saying, she'll wait until he leaves, move the papers aside and bawl her eyes out.

"If that's how you feel, I can't change that." says Fae

He surprises her by bringing her to him holding her close she can hear his heartbeat. Fight as she might she is drawn to that sound, and looks up at him confused.

"Feel my love for you." says Sebastian

"Huh?" asks Fae

"I mean, you hear my heartbeat?" asks Sebastian

"How can I miss it?" asks Fae

"My heart beats for you and you only. My one I truly love." says Sebastian

She melts for a second before remembering what he said.

"You just said if you meant what I said it means which it does, you don't love me anymore. Don't toy with me Michaelis. I am not a toy that you can just pick up and take care of and love when you're bored!" says Fae, angrily

"Doll, you should know by now you are more to me than a toy. You are not a thing to me." says Sebastian

"Hmph" says Fae

"When I said that, I was frustrated by the way you talk to me when you're mad at someone else or stressed. This past week you've been taking your stress out on me. And I was mad at you for doing that. I love hearing what's bothering you." says Sebastian

"So you can get mad at me again?! No thank you." she bites back

"No, doll. So I can help you through what's bugging you. But I can't help you when you're talking to me the way you do instead of telling me what's bugging my sweet girl. So we can work on the problem together instead of being at each other's throats." says Sebastian

"..." says Fae

He brings her into his lap holding her close so she can hear the heartbeat she loves so much.

"Can't we agree to that, Fae?" asks Sebastian

"Yeah. We can agree to that." says Fae

"Good." says Sebastian

"I love you" says Fae

"I love you too" says Sebastian

She snuggles into his embrace, he lets her and kisses her.

"How about we let this paperwork set off until tom. and head off to bed? Just lay there and relaxing." asks Sebastian

"That's sounds wonderful." says Fae, with a smile

He smiles and carries her to bed. He helps her with the corset a bit, but like a gentlemen, he doesn't watch her get undressed. He does however let her wear his shirt thinking how cute she looks in it. He kisses her once more before climbing in bed with her. He holds her close and she cuddles into his chest where she can hear his heartbeat. They just lay there in bed, cuddling until they fall asleep.

The End


End file.
